Holidays With Jake
by The Magical Girl
Summary: Bella spends a year full of holidays with Jacob Black. Creating memories with friends, family & everything inbetween. The Cullens haven't returned since Edward left in the beginning of New Moon. How will a year's worth of events affect Bella and her life?


**Disclaimer: Story and Characters belong to the author, Stephenie Meyer. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning, Bells!" Charlie jogged down the stairs, all dressed and ready to go to work. He looked pretty happy today, which wasn't not normal just not expected so early in the morning.

"Hey, Dad. Why the big smile?" I asked, trying to talk and chew my cereal without looking like a complete slob. There was only so much time to get to school on time, and it was so noticeable in Forks. If someone was late at my old school back in Phoenix, it was not so much of a huge deal.

But here everybody watched you as you walked to your seat in class. It was utterly embarrassing if you asked me. Especially if you tripped over Mike Newton's backpack or something, which had happened once and Angela had to help me up. I was not looking for a re-do of that.

"Oh, I guess it's just the holiday spirit getting to me. I keep hearing about some of the great pumpkins out this year. You know the Yorkie's really get into it…" Charlie grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it; I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Right… Halloween, that's coming up soon." I nodded, now very aware of just how dusty my calendar was. Getting up from the kitchen table I walked over to the sink to clean my dishes.

"Yes, it is Bella…" Charlie raised his eyebrow slightly, "Aren't the kids at school talking about it? There's usually a school dance you know. Costumes, decorations… Isn't your friend Jessica Stanley on the dance committee?"

Only in Forks would a single father know who was on the Dance Committee and the school's social calendar. I actually had heard people talking about it, there were some posters going up lately that had an orange and black theme to them. I hadn't really been looking at them though; Jacob would usually text me between classes.

"I've gotta get to school now." I gave Charlie a quick smile and wave, grabbed my backpack and ran for the sake of my hate of dances. I swear he was chuckling as I shut the door and went for my truck.

As I walked into the hallways of Forks High School, it was impossible to ignore Halloween anymore. Along with the frigid breeze and the fact that I had rushed out without my jacket, even the teachers were getting into the holiday spirit. Mr. Jenkins my World Cultures and Civilizations teacher was wearing a black witch hat and cackling wildly at the scared freshman.

The bell rang just as I walked into Math, and I found my seat at the front of the class. Ms. McCarthy taught my class and could be strict but was generally nice. Everyone was settling down and grabbing their binders when a sudden burst of music emitted from somewhere.

Heads turned, eyes darted and hands subtly reached for their own phones to make sure it wasn't them. It only took them less than a minute to find out that the chorus of 'Knights of Cydonia' by Muse was coming from _my _cell phone.

Heat rushed into my cheeks and I wondered if I just acted casually, nobody would care once it ended. But there Ms. McCarthy stood, looking down at me with a raised brow and arms crossed.

"Ms. Swan, I believe that racket is yours?" she asked, sighing. Extending out her hand she gave me the universal look of "give me your mobile" that every student dreaded. Reluctantly I pulled it out of my side pocket and handed over my almost brand new shiny cell. Darn Charlie and Renee's ever on going worry of my health. Renee had insisted I buy the stupid thing after my "tantrum" when she tried to take me home.

I stared wide eyed as Ms. McCarthy flipped it open and started reading something. A text message! Only one person texted me, and it was a stupid, silly werewolf from La Push. My best friend and son of my father's best friend, Jacob Black. What did he want right now? He knew my schedule, even though he didn't go to my school, so he should have known now was not a good time.

"Good god, I cannot read this absurd language that you children use now days" Ms. McCarthy rolled her eyes and walked over to Eric Yorkie, the Pumpkin King himself, and held it out to his eyesight.

"Mr. Yorkie, please translate this for the rest of the class." She instructed, and I began to cover my face with my hands. A few snickers were audible from the back of the classroom. I didn't even want to know what Lauren was saying about this. Why did she have to be in this class? She wasn't even passing!

Eric gave a quick glance at me and mouthed 'sorry'. I nodded and gave a shrug, it really wasn't his fault.

"Hey Beeeeeellaaaaaa…." Eric started to read, "Whaz- what's up? Do you know what time of year it is? Halloween, baby!" now the entire class had erupted in laughter at both the text and Eric's tries at reading Jake's horrible texting skills.

"So what are you doing? Let's discuss after school. Meet me in… the garage, like usual?" as Eric reached the last part, he shot me a surprised look. The class started some wolf whistling and yelling out "Alright, _Bella!" _Who said this wasn't anything like Phoenix?

"That's quite enough!" Ms. McCarthy snapped, "Ms. Swan I hope you've learned your lesson. You can get this after class."

* * *

"JAKE! I'm going to KILL YOU!" I screamed, slamming my truck door closed. School hadn't passed quickly enough, at lunch everyone wanted to know since when had I been hooking up with "that La Push guy". Though for once in my life I had been thankful Mike was there, he had stopped Lauren from spreading anymore rumors about me having loose morals. My hero.

"Hey Bella!" despite the harsh greeting he had received, Jacob Black was as happy as ever. He was cleaning his greasy hands with an oiled stained cloth as he stepped out of the garage. Stupid garage…

"Jacob Black, what the heck were you texting me in the middle of class for? The teacher had Eric Yorkie read it ALOUD!" I would have started swatting at him like a little girl if he wasn't… laughing at me?

"Oh no, don't you laugh." I shook my head, "You asked me to meet you at your garage. Now everyone thinks we're hooking up and I have absolutely no morals. What if my Dad hears? He hears everything!" I was now pointing my index finger at him accusingly and glaring.

"S-s-sorry…" he muffled his mouth to stop from laughing so hard, "But you got to admit it is sort of funny." He eventually stopped trying and just burst out in his immense laughter. After that I couldn't stay mad at him, and soon we were laughing so hard we had to hold onto each other for support.

"O-okay… what about Halloween?" I asked, trying to put a little distance between us by backing up. But Jacob, who was in the constant habit of this, just took my hand with a grin and started to lead me into his garage. I raised an eyebrow at this, hoping he wasn't going to try any of his shenanigans.

But as he turned the lights on in the garage, I saw that one wall had all sorts of messy drawings and lists scrawled out in pencil. Walking over to the wall I saw that he had taped them all up there. Some were titled 'Candy List' and 'Supplies List', then there were others that I guessed were written by Embry or Quil because I couldn't really read them. The last list was labeled 'Costume Ideas' though…

"Jacob… what is this?" he leaning against his car, smiling from ear to ear. "You're not going to make me go trick-or-treating… are you?" that made him laugh, but then he made a little pout.

"Bella, you really don't know? Awww…" he sighed, looking down and shuffling his feet, then slowly looking up at me with his big puppy eyes.

"It's the La Push Halloween Funtanza!" Quil yelled out, standing at the door. Embry's head popped out from the other side, grinning. They had grown again of course, and I was thinking that I would have to start buying platform shoes to be at a regular height among them.

"It is _not _a Funtanza, guys. It's a… bonfire festival… tradition." Apparently Jacob didn't really know either. I giggled and slapped Quil a high five as they walked over to us. Because of all the time Jake and I spent together, I eventually became friends with the rest of the Pack. They would never be what... the Cullens had been to me though.

"So, Bella, you're going… right? I mean, you have to!" Embry stated, hands on hips. Quil snickered and started to read the lists on the wall.

"Yah, sure. Sounds way better than the school dance they're holding." I nodded, starting to get a little excited for something to do on Halloween. It was only a few days away… But memories of what I had done last year with the Cullens kept coming up in my mind, making me feel sick.

"Yes!" the La Push boys gave a round of high fives, "This year is going to be better than ever!"

* * *

"This is… so stupid. You know that right?" Why I was standing in a costume shop with Jake in Port Angeles was beyond me. "You're making me give up prime fishing time with Charlie, you know." I added sarcastically, and he just snickered at that.

"We have to have costumes, Bella. Otherwise we'll be dorks. And we can't have that, can we?" Jake rolled his eyes and patted me on the head. His little way of going 'Silly Bella…'

"Fine, okay!" I laughed, pushing his hand away. "Any ideas on what we'll be?" the expression on his face told me had _lots _of ideas.

From pirates to spies, doctors to angels, and aliens to cowboys. Jacob had us trying on everything in sight. This obviously wasn't my idea of a great time, but Jake made it so much funnier than Alice ever had! _Alice…_it stung to think about her, especially with all the overly fake vampire costumes in the store.

Jake noticed that my mood was going down, so he took my hand and started walking towards the door.

"Jake, no… We have to find costumes…" I protested, knowing how important this festival of fun times was to him.

"Nah, they were all lame." There was a slight blush going over his face, like he was embarrassed. There hadn't been many times when either of us got embarrassed about something, but it did happen. Jake probably blamed it on himself and his age, but I would always blame it on me and my broken heart.

* * *

"So Bells, have you thought anymore about the school dance…" Charlie started, but I cut him off with an exasperated look. I hadn't seen him Friday night when I went out with Jake and stayed to eat at his place. Dinner was usually when Charlie would ask me these sorts of questions; the rest of the day was for general talk.

"Nope, I'm going down to the La Push… Halloween festival… thing. Hey do you know what it's actually called?" I asked, spooning up some of the chicken stew I had made tonight. I mildly wondered if Jake and the guys would like it, it was easy to make in large quantities.

"Well that sounds like fun, I'd join you but I have to chaperone the High School dance." Charlie smiled, and I could see the reason he had wanted me to be at the dance. Feeling somewhat sad and a tad guilty about this, I wondered if there was a way out of having him go.

"Can't another parent chaperone? Besides, nothing ever happens at those dances… No one in Forks would dare spike the punch." I pointed out, those sorts of things didn't happen here.

"Well actually… Last Halloween some kids from Port Angeles snuck in and did exactly that." Charlie sighed, putting his spoon down. I could see this disturbed him, and he wanted to make sure nothing like that happened this year. I went up to get him some more stew.

* * *

"Sooo Bella! How's your _boyfriend_?" Jessica giggled, winking at me. I wasn't sure how I had survived this far into the school day. It was Monday, and Halloween was on Wednesday. My mind had been drifting all over today, trying to see if I could come up with a costume idea for Jake and I.

"Oh, he's great. We're thinking of eloping to Las Angeles this weekend you know…" I mumbled, not expecting anyone to actually be listening while Lauren was prattling about her Halloween Dance dress.

"Oh my GAWD! Tell me you are _joking _Bella Swan!" Jess screeched in a giggly voice, waving her hand at me. Mike looked like someone had just accused him of stealing their Pokemon Cards.

"I'm just kidding, Jess. Really… Jake and I are just friends. He's my best friend, actually." Seeing the look on her face, I quickly added "Well, guy friend that is." She nodded and smiled.

"I don't think he wants to be just friends…" Mike grumbled, poking at his orange Jello cup. Jessica then elbowed him in the stomach, making him give out an 'Uph!' and grip his middle.

"Uh… so, what kind of dress are you wearing to the dance, Angela?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Angela gave me a small smile, knowing exactly how I was really feeling. She started talking about the dance and her dress, making sure to include everyone else. Very soon I was able to just sit and eat, nodding and laughing at appropriate times.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Bella! But I can't come over today to do homework. Sam is holding a pack meeting. I'd invite you too, but Emily is off visiting her parents so I thought you'd rather not… We get cranky without Ems constantly feeding us!" I could hear Jacob laughing into his cell phone.

"Its okay, Jake. I've got lots of things to do, anyway." I lied easily into my cell, now wondering what I would do this afternoon.

"You will come by tomorrow right? Okay! Cya later, moon crater." Jake said one of our traditional phone goodbyes.

"In a while, Emerald Isle." I replied, and shut my phone off with a smile.

"But Bella, the Black's aren't _Irish_!" Charlie said, giving me a confused look. We were standing in the living room. He had been given the day off because he had sprained his wrist.

"It's just it rhymes… Besides, Jake says we should go to Ireland before I go off to college." I confessed, putting my backpack on the loveseat since Charlie was on the couch.

"What? Why is this the first _I've_ heard of it?!" Charlie tried to keep the ice on his wrist, but he looked kind of hurt that I had kept this from him.

"Oh, don't worry Dad! It's not official or anything. Jake and I just thought it would fun… and educational." I added the last part spontaneously. Half the things Jake wanted to do didn't sound so educational in the school sense.

"Well then… maybe Billy and I can discuss then later on. Not that we would let you two go by your selves, you would have to have an adult with you." Charlie had picked up the remote with his good hand and was looking much calmer.

"Sure, whatever you say Dad." I agreed and quickly sat down to work on my homework.

* * *

"Bella, your pumpkin looks like it's going to throw up on something." Jake wrinkled his noise and pointed at my lopsided pumpkin. We had been carving pumpkins for an hour and a half by now in the Black's kitchen. Turns out I wasn't so good at it.

Already I had accidentally cut my fingers three times, but Jake had made sure that band aids were close by. I had been trying to make my Jack-O-Lantern smile, but it looked more like a maniac puking pumpkin.

"Shut up," I replied laughingly, "Your Jack-O-Lantern isn't so grea-… wait, is it a kitty?" I asked, looking at him unbelievingly.

"Yes. And his name is Mr. Pumpernickel to you." Jacob sniffed snootily, carving out the ears.

"So sorry, Mr. Pumpernickel, will you ever forgive me?" going along with it I took a big gasp, and put on a distraught expression.

"Yes, but only after this." The next thing I knew I had pumpkin guts in my eyes.

"Ewwwwww! Jacob Black you are disgusting!" I yelled, digging into my unnamed Jack-O-Lantern and throwing the gooey, seedy guts at him. It soon became a full out war of running around and squishing them into snowball shaped ammo.

Five minutes later we stood across from each other, looking completely gross. Wiping some of the orange, stringy gook out of my hair I didn't expect for Jake to burst into his werewolf form just right then.

There's something about Jake when he looks like a wolf, with his big puppy eyes and usually shiny coat. I couldn't help but go over to him and start scratching his ears and wiping the goo out of his coat.

"Good boy, just let me get this out…" Jake's tail was wagging like crazy and he reached out to give me a big slobbery lick on the cheek.

"Ewwwww! That's even grosser than the pumpkin gook!" I swatted him on the head, but it didn't faze him he just gave out a bark of laughter.

Grabbing a hand towel off the oven handle I tried to rub the most out of him.

"I think you need a shower, doggy boy." I sighed, grabbing him by the part of a wolf's neck that had extra skin so it didn't hurt. When I was six, Renee had bought me a dog as an experiment. But after a year a bobcat got the little beagle. Sometimes I thought of old Bingo, I had never been a very creative child, when I saw Jake acting like this.

Reaching the Black's bathroom, I opened the stand up shower door and turned on the hot water. There was a seat where Billy could sit because he was handicapped, but there seemed to be enough room for Jake.

He gave me an incredulous look but I hit his butt to get him in. Technically that was sexual harassment, but he was a dog right now for goodness sake. He took his sweet time walking in and when I was about to shut the door and walk out of the room…

He blocked the shower door from being blocked and carefully snapped at my brown sweatpants and dragged me in. Screaming my head off at Jake, he let me go once I was under the water.

It was horribly crowded in the shower with a normal sized teenage girl and a bear sized wolf. I had to squeeze myself over to Billy's seat, trying not to think about his Jake's dad naked butt sitting there.

Jake was giving me an evil satisfied look, so I just stuck my tongue out at him. Inspiration hit me and I grabbed the first shampoo bottle my hand found. It was slightly surprising finding that it was Herbal Essence's Drama Clean. He gave me a wide eyed look and shook his head.

"You asked for it… Drama Clean." I sniggered, opening the bottle and squirting out a handful of clear green shampoo. Jake tried to back up, but there wasn't any more room. Swiftly, I attacked him by rubbing his back and sides with the shampoo that foamed up.

Soon we were both laughing, though Jake's was more of a loud bark or howl. I had given him a Mohawk all down his back and a unicorn horn on his head. The water had even managed to clean off a lot my clothing, but I had had to use some of Jake's shampoo and conditioner for my own hair.

"You do know that if you even dare transform back right now, I _will _stab you with this loofah." I pointed out to him, dragging some of my soaking wet hair behind my ear. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he turned back into a human. All the innocence of this would be lost. Very, very quickly.

Reaching over to turn off the water, I heard the door click and open. My eyes went wide, and Jake practically jumped five feet in the air.

"JAKE? Where are you…? And where's Bella I thought she was with yo-" Billy was immediately cut off as he looked into his shower to see a soaking Bella and wolf-Jacob. Thankfully all of my clothing was on, so I hoped it didn't look too risqué.

"Bella… why are you washing my son?" Billy slowly let out his breathe, and wheeled back a little, but giving us a raised eyebrow. "Actually, why don't you kids grab some towels and we'll uh… discuss this later." Billy wheeled out of there like his life depended on it.

Opening the shower door and stepping onto the bath mat, I grabbed the closest towel and threw another to Jake. Who instantly burst back into his human form. Damn.

"Jake!" I hissed, quickly turning away and covering my eyes. He just laughed at me.

"So modest after our little shower?" he teased, and hopefully was putting the hunter green towel around his waist. "Hm… right now wouldn't be the time to tell you the Pack was howling the whole time you were washing me, would it?" After that remark, the loofah somehow slipped out of my hand and hit him in the head.

Billy had decided against telling Charlie that I had been in a shower with a wolf, thankfully. I had been allowed to dry up, borrow some of Jake's over sized clothing and then return home. Jake probably had a heck lot of explaining to do about the trail of pumpkin guts through out the kitchen to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie. Have a good time at the Black's? Why are you wearing Jake's clothing though?" Charlie asked, giving me a scrutinizing look from the kitchen table.

"We had a pumpkin gut war." I shrugged, as if it explained it all. He just laughed, and agreed that it sounded like fun.

"Did you two decide on what you will wear tomorrow?" he asked curiously, putting the comics down. Charlie only read the comics at night, saying he didn't have time to read them during the day.

"Oh, shoot! I forget about that…" groaning, I smacked my head. And Jake had been looking so forward to this! I felt so bad.

"Hm, well… I'm sure you'll figure something out. Maybe you could get inspired from some of those books you like so much…" he shrugged, now returning to his beloved comics.

That really wasn't a bad idea, actually…

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…." Jake was hopping up and down by his house franticly. Pulling up my truck slowly, I stopped the engine and got out.

"We don't have any costumes… I completely forgot… My dad says we could wear some of the traditional Quileute clothing that he has, but that is _so _5th grade!"

"Calm down, Jake. I got us some costumes…" I admitted, blushing slightly. I was unsure of what he would think of them. It had been a very weird turn of events, getting help from Angela, Ben, Charlie and Renee. Well, Renee helped me over the phone anyway.

"Really? What?" He asked, excitedly. Curiosity was spelled all over his face and I could swear I almost saw a little of Emmett in him right then! I wondered what Emmett was going right now… probably scaring little kids in some small town while Rosalie wore a revealing costume. Which would probably also scare the small children.

"Hm, I think I may make you wait." So that he couldn't tell me if he hated them or not, they took a long time to get together and I wasn't letting this get wasted.

"You can't do that. I'm pulling rank, age and whatever else I've got on you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. You can't laugh though. No, really. No laughing… How much time do we have before the celebration festival thing?" I asked, having left my watch at home.

"Little under half and hour. But we can go at any time, really…" he shrugged, but then was moving over to the back of my truck.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Bella? Jake? Is that you guys?" Emily laughed, the side of her face that wasn't mangled sweeping up in a huge smile. Sam started choking on his soda. Emily and Sam were a werewolf couple, both wearing big brown ears and paws.

First Beach looked beautiful. There was a big fire burning in the middle, and Jack-O-Lanterns lined the path down and around. There were people all over the beach, running around playing spooky games and telling stories. A big table had been set up with food and drinks, which of course looked Halloween themed.

"Jacob? What are you wearing? And oh my god man, score for the shower!" Jared yelled out from over by the band. Kim, his imprint who was standing right next to him, smacked Embry on the head. Everyone who knew what had happened started laughing.

It wasn't just people from the Reservation, I noticed some people I knew from Forks. It seemed like a nice bunch of people.

"Bella, are they going to understand what we are?" Jacob asked, swinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Hm, you can tell them… Pants Boy." I laughed and poked him in the side.

"WE, inferior costume wearing people, are from a classic tale of woe and sadness! Only this time it has a better ending, okay?" everyone just gave Jake a confused look and nodded slowly.

"We're from Romeo & Juliet." I said, pointing to the Shakespearean garb we were wearing. My dress was a deep, dark red and looked like it was out of the medieval era. It hadn't been that originally, but modifications had been made. The sleeves were down to my wrist and billowed out, and the dress reached the ground. I wore a simple gold chain belt around my waist and ballet flats, with my hair up.

Jacob had refused to wear tights, as I had expected. But he was wearing fitted pants, which were kind of tight and defined his legs in a royal navy blue color. A loose white shirt and a cut away cape finished off his outfit. His hair had been growing back and he was still wearing it down.

"So… you guys are Romeo and Juliet?" Embry asked, walking over after hearing this conversation.

"Nope, better. I'm Paris!" Jake grinned, and it dawned on the others. My throat clenched up a bit, thinking of what had happened to bring this Juliet and her Paris together. But soon everyone was laughing, smiling and joking and I realized everything was going to be fine. For tonight anyway.

A new wave of teenagers and some adults all decked out in Halloween formal rushed in. Charlie was at the head of them, in a black suit no less. He waved at Jake and me, and headed over to the food table.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You look so good…" Angela came running over with Ben and they beamed at us. Angela had let me take one of her old formal dresses and Renee had instructed us on how to change it into a medieval gown with some other fabric. Ben had supplied the cape, the pants Jake was wearing were his own but he had never thought he would need to wear them again. The loose white shirt was Charlie's.

"Thanks to you, Ange. But what happened? Why is everyone here?" I asked, happy to see my friend but not so glad to see Lauren hitting on Paul.

"Eric Yorkie accidentally messed up the fog machine and things started to get almost rainy in there! It was like being outside on a normal day. Some of the chaperones thought it was fire smoke though. They freaked and Chief Swan told them to bring everyone to First Beach. Good thing it's a great night out!" Ben and Angela retold the story, and everything was soon explained.

"Well, the more the merry!" Sam grinned, holding Emily's hand. "We're happy to have everyone. Now let's go have some fun…"

The band played Halloween songs; everyone danced and ate silly foods. It turned out Lauren was _not _Paul's imprint, and he had to find ways to stay away from her all night. Paris and I had a great time, and we were so exhausted by the end of the night that Charlie had let sleep over at the Black's.

* * *

Some of the Quileute elders told scary stories, but none as true as the legends that I had heard before. They still made me shiver with slight fright as I lay in Jake's bed. Billy had told his son that he had to be a gentleman and give up his bed.

Just right then I heard someone not so gracefully tip toe into the room. Jake was the most logical answer, but the stories of zombies and ghosts still haunted my mind…

"Please don't eat me! I don't wanna be a zombie… I like my brain, thank you very much!" I groaned, and soon Jake was tickling me.

"Boogie monster got you!" he whispered, and clamped a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming at him.

"That was mean." I told him, pouting and sitting up in bed. He grinned, nodding. I moved over, giving him room on the bed and he gladly took it.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks for making me wear really tight pants." He joked, and we recounted our favorite parts of the night. Which included a very sugar high Eric Yorkie screaming "I am the Pumpkin King".

"It's kind of funny seeing you get ready to sleep in my pajamas." He pointed out, and one of those rare embarrassing moments washed over me. I wasn't so sure of what to say. 'Thanks! I really love wearing your XXXXXXL 'jamies with ducks on them!'? Though I actually did, they were very cozy.

Jake yawned and fell on his side, pretending to snore very loudly. From the previous times I had had to stay in La Push, like when Victoria came for me, I knew that Billy was a very heavy sleeper. So thankfully none of our loud, eight-year-old antics would wake him up.

"So I take it that you want to sleep in here with me? That's very naughty of you Jake; you're supposed to be a good little Gentleman." I teased, a yawn escaping my own mouth.

"Please? I'll turn into a wolf if that's easier for you." He turned his head to bat his eyelashes at me, and I remembered telling him he was 'kind of beautiful'.

"Sorry, I don't want to sleep with a really huge dog that will probably kick me of bed in the middle of the night. But regular Jake can sleep here, as long as he doesn't try anything and he's a good boy." Sleepiness was washing over me, and in a few moments I wouldn't care if I was sleeping with a monkey.

"I promise. Night Bella…" with that we snuggled up in bed, bringing the covers evenly over us and dividing up the pillows. My head rested on his chest and he put his arm over me. The Halloween night had turned very cold, but it felt warm and safe enough for me to be right where I was.

This time I wasn't frightened of Bob the zombie tourist who had visited La Push, but had gotten his head chopped off by a crazed Forks High student who had failed his SATs. Because I knew, cuddled up all warmly, that those scary stories weren't real. But this was, and I would waste time thinking on it another day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody! This was the first chapter of _Holidays With Jake_, thanks so much for reading. It's about a day or so late of Halloween, but I hope you're still in enough spirit to enjoy it. Please review, guys! I was wondering if I should just update when a holiday comes around to keep things seasonal, or just keep updating from now on? I think I would personally prefer doing it seasonally, but your opionon really matters. But please review, I would really like to know what you are thinking and any constructive criticism** **welcome! Thanks, bye!**


End file.
